A Dogged Snoop
by cryptic.kitsune
Summary: Shigure has decided to do a little diary raiding. What will the curious canine discover? Read to find out! [One shot]


A Dogged Snoop

Shigure grinned as he rubbed his hands together looking at the three books most precious to him. They were not his own novels; they were the diary/ journals of his three tenants.

"This is going to be a fun afternoon! And besides," he reasoned, "my reading is going to be inspiration for my next novel. And…I like knowing all of the latest gossip," the middle-aged inu murmured to himself.

Eyeing the three books before him, he decided to start with Yuki's neat gray journal, mislabeled as 'Biology notes'. The meddlesome dog opened to a recent entry.

_January 6_

_Today at school I got to help Tohru-chan with her mathematics homework. I wonder if she noticed that I blushed when she put her hand on my shoulder in thanks. Oh well, there is little I can do about it now._

As long as I am pondering, I should probably consider if, when, and how I am going to confess my feelings to my dear Toh-chan. Should I just come out and say it? Should I start with a kiss? A gift?

_No more time for journal writing tonight. Someone is coming, and I am pretty sure that it is that meddlesome dog. Until later._

"Meddlesome? How dare he…oh yeah, I forgot. I am meddlesome," Shigure said with a small laugh. "Still, little Yuki has a crush on the sweet Tohru? I thought as much. Let's see Kyou's thoughts on the matter," Shigure muttered as he pushed aside the rat's organized book.

He then picked up an orange book simply labeled "**KEEP OUT!**" Many of its pages were dog-eared, and half the back cover was ripped off. "Let's see what Kyon-Kyon has to say…"

_1/6_

_This morning when I got up Tohru was making onigiri as usual. She was going so darned slow I decided to help. Then she thanked me with her stupid happy smile. It made me feel so friggin happy. Damn girl! She just come in one day and took my heart right from under my nose. I wonder when it happened? Aw damn girl! Besides she probably likes that stupid Yuki. I dont wonder why. After all she saw the real me. Id probably choose Yuki too. What am I saying? Gee I must not be in a writing mood. I need to hit something. I'll try for Yukis face! Ha that'll show him! Ill prove that I'm the better fighter!_

"Hmm, so Kyou too has feelings for Tohru," Shigure tapped his pencil on his desk. "I wonder how someone could write a run-on paragraph without any commas or apostrophes. Oh well, I suppose it's a mystery that only his teachers can solve." He hummed meditatively. "This will make a _great _story once I write it up. Now, all I need to know is whom the girl chooses. As a good cousin, I shouldn't pick favorites," Shigure said virtuously, "but the public loves a rebel. Oh, my poor heart can't take the suspense…" he said as he put Kyou's journal next to Yuki's. "Ah, a book worthy of Tohru-chan," Shigure sighed. The backing was butter yellow with soft purple and blue flowers dancing across. In the center, "Tohru's Diary" was written in silver, flowery, ornate script.

Jan. 6 

_Today was a very busy day! I cooked breakfast with Kyou this morning, onigiri as usual. He really is good at making perfect, rounded rice balls! When I told him so, he just shrugged and called me stupid for complimenting him, but Mom always said to see the good in everyone, so I try to point it out every chance I get, even if it makes me sound a little silly at times._

_Later, I had a really hard lesson in algebra, but when Yuki explained it, it all made sense to me. He's very smart; I'm so lucky to have a great friend like him! Sometimes, I can see why a lot of the girls call him 'Prince'. He does seem perfect at times, even if he is cursed._

I truly am lucky to have friends as good as Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyou, and the rest. However, the one that I love most is-

"Is who? I'll have to turn the page to find out!" Shigure said as he eagerly turned the page.

It was blank.

"How can it be blank? Who does she love most, Yuki or Kyou? How will I find out? This is terrible, terrible news! How could this happen to meeeee?" Shigure wailed looking at the torn-out page that was next in line.

Tohru standing in the hallway had heard of Shigure's diary raiding, and as such decided to leave out anything incriminating. In her hand, there was a slip of paper. It read simply "My Hana."


End file.
